Strawberries
by alxdaddario
Summary: Edward tries to make Bella breakfast. Everything goes wrong. One-shot B/E


**Edward pov**

Bella looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her cheeks looked slightly blushed and her pink full lips were in a small smile.

She would be waking up soon and she would be hungry. I made my way down her stairs and went into the small kitchen. What should I make? Cereal would do no good.

It looked disgusting and sloppy. Maybe some eggs? I looked into her refrigerator. No eggs. There wasn't much in her refrigerator. Only a bottle of hot sauce days old pizza and ham. Nothing good for breakfast. I must remind her to get some groceries.

I closed the refrigerator door and checked the cabinets. Nothing to great to eat only a small bag of rice.

I was debating if I should go out and buy something for the store to make. On her small dinner table were some fresh ripe fruit.

_I could make a smoothie. I think. _I just needed some ice and a blender. I looked everywhere for a blender until I found it in a cabinets under the kitchen sink. I found ice in the freezer.

_What fruits does Bella like? _I'm guessing she likes strawberries since that's the shampoo scent she prefers. I think when I was human I liked apples and bananas. So I put the strawberries cut apples and sliced bananas in the blender put ice in and pressed start.

It didn't start. _Is it broken? Does it need batteries?_ I checked the back of the back of the machine. There was an electrical cord on the back of it. _I feel like an idiot._

I connected the cord to the nearest power outlet. It wasn't easy. The cord was so small and the power outlet was far away.

Anyway, after I connected the chord into the wall and pressed start. All hell broke loose after that.

The pink liquid shot upward and splattered on the ceiling and on me. It kept going and I pressed stop.

I looked around me. _Oh shit. _Pink was everywhere on the dinner table, the refrigerator, on me.

I needed to clean this up before Bella woke up. I looked everywhere for a mop or a rag but I could find anything.

I noticed something changed. Bella's slow heart beat was coming to a faster pace. _She was waking up._

My shirt before was a nice button down white color. Now it was the pale pink that covered Bella's kitchen.

I ran vampire speed into her bathroom she and Charlie shared. I did the best I could to was the liquid from my face and hair. My hair felt all sticky. The liquid tasted terrible.

"Edward." I heard Bella's worried voice say. I dashed into her rooming hoping to explain what I had done.

"Sorry Bella I was-" she cut me off. "Why do you smell like fruits and since when do you wear pink?"

She was putting me on the spot and I didn't like it. This was one of the few times a got embarrassed.

"Well I tried to make you breakfast but you had nothing in your kitchen. I saw you had some fruits so I thought maybe a smoothie would be good. Do you like smoothies? You like strawberries right?"

I was rambling. She got up from the bed. "Ok so you made me a smoothie. But that doesn't explain why you are pink and smell like strawberries."

She left the room and went downstairs. "Bella something went wrong." she looked at me and arched one of her beautiful eyebrows at me.

She turned around and went into the kitchen. I was looking down at my shoes avoiding the gaze I would get from Bella.

"Edward what the hell happened to my kitchen!?" she didn't sound that mad. She looked at me. She was amused.

"Well I said I _**tried**_ to make a smoothie." I emphasized the word tried. I kept on looking down. "I uhh forgot to put the lid." I said quietly.

Apparently I said it too quiet because she didn't hear me. "What? Talk louder Edward."

"I said I forgot to put the lid on." I looked up at her. She started laughing so hard. "I'm so happy I amuse you," I said in a very sour voice.

I crossed my arms and pouted like a child. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Its okay Edward but who's going to get the smoothie off my roof." I smiled

"Ill get if as soon as we find something to eat." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She pulled away and sighed.

"I love strawberries."


End file.
